


Без названия

by jamie_lee



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: M/M, Smutlet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Без названия

Когда Рашид вбивает его в матрас, единственное, что по- настоящему волнует Эшли - состояние его многострадальной кровати, которая явно не выдержит такого натиска. Он зацикливается на этой мысли, потому что никак не может позволить себе мысль о том, что он трахается со сослуживцем, даже хуже - с Рашидом, который любой секс воспринимает с энтузиазмом ребенка, заполучившего желанную игрушку.   
Это уже второй раз за сегодня, и Рашид даже не соизволил вынуть свой член из его задницы или позволить Эшли благополучно свалить куда-нибудь в сторону ванной комнаты. Просто навалился всем своим немалым весом сзади и самозабвенно кусал его плечи, довольно хмыкая, когда Эшли стонал. Потому что это было охрененно, а еще Рашид молчал.   
\- Тебе это нравится, да, - утверждающе шепчет Рашид ему в ухо, и делает круговое движение бедрами от которого у Эшли все темнеет перед глазами и перехватывает дыхание. Он неосознанно поднимает задницу, и проклинает собственное тело, когда Рашид издает самодовольный смешок, который отдает где-то в поджимающихся пальцах ног Эшли.   
Рашид целует его меж сведенных лопаток, прежде чем смыкает зубы на загривке и начинает двигать бедрами с такой скоростью, словно сдает какой-то гребаный экзамен.   
Господи, думает Эшли, господигосподирашид; и его собственный член, зажатый между матрасом и животом, изнывает от необходимости того, чтобы его коснулись.   
Пальцами Эшли старается зацепиться за сбившееся безобразными складками покрывало, и чувства обостряются до пределами. Капли пота на его виске, давление члена Рашида на простату, рука, накрывшая его собственную. Эшли кончает, коротко всхлипывая, и Рашид, замерев на мгновение, ускоряется, чтобы кончить спустя пару секунд. Вероятно, считает это охуенно романтичным.   
Хуже всего то, что он даже не старается сползти с Эшли, зарывается носом куда-то в затылок, а сам Эшли слишком вымотан, чтобы протестовать.


End file.
